Trastorno Bipolar
by shadownPLZ
Summary: Despues de un accidente con el kraang, Miguel Angle y su familia deberan conocer y enfrentar a la contraparte maligna, diabolica y siniestra de Mikey... Murdershadown. YING Y YANG, FUERZA QUE PELEARAN POR SUS PROPIOS PROPOSITOS las tortugas no me pertenecen, sino a Nick. La historia y el personaje de Murdershadown si es mio
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Secuestro y Prueba

Aburria como de costumbre, pero para salvar a la humanidad, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo y Miguelangel debian espiar a los kraangs desde un edificio sin esperar mucho, a veces terminaban dormidos, pero valia la pena para poder salvar al mundo. Una de esas noches, esperaban ver al kraang recibir un laser, pero no pasaba nada, otra vez.

-¿¡es en serio, mas de 2 horas y nada?! por que, ¿por que siepre nos pasa esto? ahora que nos quedemos dormidos, se nos adelantaran, de nuevo- le replica Rapha a su hermano mayor, Leo

-eso siempre dices, hasta que llegan, cosa que pasa ahora- le responde Leo apuntando a la calle, donde aparece una camioneta con un logo extraño: tres hexagonos violetas, del cual salieron tres sujetos de terno

-bueno, creo que debemos empezar a actuar- responde Rapha

-vamos a cancelar su funcion- complementa Donnie

-a darles... un... un... remplazo de obra- reponde sin sentido el menor de todos: Mikey

-Mikey, si no tienes un buen argumento, cierra tu puto hocico- le responde bruscamente Rapha, cansado de las estupideces de Mikey. Como causa, Mikey baja la mirada y se aleja lo mas que puede de su hermano

-un momento, nunca son tan pocos, siempre son como ocho o diez, ¿por que vinieron tan pocos?- pregunta confundido Leo, pero sin darse cuenta, dos brazos se ponen sobre Mikey, uno en el cuello y otro en la boca y nariz con un paño, mojado con cloroformo. Mientras Mikey se duerme, causado por la droga, otros tres Kraangs dan un golpe tan fuerte que deja inconscientes a los hermanos de Mikey, con esta escena, Mikey se droga completamente y se duerme

Cuando se derperto, se intento incorporar, pero no pudo ya que estaba atrapado en una pared frente a un laser gigantesco, se sacudia para escapar pero tenia las muñecas, los tobillos y la cintura bajo el peso de unas grandes argollas metalicas

-DEJENME IR, DEJENME IR AHORA- exigia la tortuga, pero los aliens lo ignoraban

-Kraang, ¿la prueba que realizaremos en el sujeto conocido como Mikey esta lista para realizarse como Kraang lo quiere?- pregunta un Kraang de una manera demasiado especifica

-si, Kraang realizara la prueba que kraang quiere realizar en el sujeto conocido como Mikey, para probar el rayo "Opositron" que Kraang quiere probar en este momento conocido como ahora- le respondio otro Kraang

-¿¡RAYO OPOSIQUE?! ¿¡ESO QUE ES?!- preguntaba alarmado Mikey, pero los kraang ya presionaron un boton, del cual salia un laser de color negro, con un brillo blanco, y cuando impacto en Mikey, lo unico que salio fue un grito de dolor e inhumano de la joven tortuga


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los review, se que es descabellada la idea, asi que lo seguire, se pondra mas descabellada :D  
Y si, me base en la cancion de Porta, es que sus rapeos llaman tanto la atencion. Pero weno  
SEGUIMOS...

Capitulo 2: Maldad por Bien, Bien por Maldad

Los gritos de Mikey, provenian justo del edificio que sus hermanos vigilaban antes de que los noqueran, los kraangs los dejaron tirados alli inconciente pero los gritos de Mikey eran tan fuertes que despertaron a Rapha  
-¿Mikey, donde estas?- reacciono instintivamente ante esos gritos, pero eran cada vez mas fuertas, Raphael se desesperaba por su hermano, hasta que vio una luz que salia del edificio, mientras mas potente era ese destello, mas fuertes eran los gritos de Mikey  
La ira invadio a Rapha como nunca antes lo habia hecho, sin pensarlo, guiado por su instinto, rompio una ventana lanzandose en ella para salvar a su hermano. Apenas vio dos kraangs, los cuales fueron atravesados por el sai del ninja rojo.  
Las piesas de robot volaban por todas partes, lo unico diferente seria una especie de aceite que se derramaba al ser decapitados los robots por Raphael, al descuartizar a los robots mientras los Kraangs salian de estos temerosos o irritados, pero Rapha seguia destrozandolos pieza por pieza. Al terminar su destruccion, estaba salpicado hasta por el caparazon de aceite, para terminar con todo salto al laser y lo corto, provocando una descarga que lo apago por unos momentos, en ese tiempo, libero a su inerte hermano y se fue de ahi con el a cuestas, para cuando llego con Leo y Donnie (inconsientes aun) el edificio exploto, lanzando escombros y humo por todas partes, la explosion fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Donnie del ruido y a Leo con un esconbro que le da en la cara, por fortuna sin dejarle un daño "grave"  
-bien, suficiente por hoy ¿estan todos bien?- se sercioro Leo, tomandose la cabeza donde recibio el golpe, aunque era obio que nadie estaba bien: Mikey lo torturaron en una prueba Kraang con un laser, mientras que el resto los golpearon con quien sabe que en la cabeza a matar y Leo, con el escombro, sangrando por la frente, pero para no parecer debil, aguanto las ganas de gritar de dolor y tocarse la herida. Mientras Donnie examinaba la herida de Leo, Rapha se aseguraba que Mikey estuviera ileso, pero inesperadamente Mikey recobro el sentido  
-¡MIKEY, ESTAS VIVO, ESTAS VIVO POR DIOS, ESTAS VIVO!- le dice Rapha, abrazandolo por la emocion creeyendo que estaba muerto, Mikey solo se deja ser abrazado -¡PERDON POR LO QUE TE DIJE, EN SERIO, PERDON, NO VOLVERE A SER TAN MALO Y GROSERO CONTIGO! ¡DE HECHO, SERE GROCERO Y MALO CON DONNIE!- le dijo, lo que saco una sonrisa en Mikey, y una mueca de incoherencia en Donnie  
-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Leo  
-creo que si...- le respondio Mikey, se levanto y todos partieron, por lo adolorido de sus cabezas no les quedo opcion que irse caminando, despreocupados de lo que paso justo en el momento en que Raphael corto el laser que disparaba a Mikey: al cortarlo, una luz roja empezo a parpadear debilmente, debajo de esta luz habia una pantalla que mostraba las palabras "ADVERTENCIA: PROCESO INCOMPLETO EN UN 50%"  
Mientras se encaminaban, Donnie se aseguraba de que Mikey no se desvaneciera mientras caminaban, pero Mikey le replicaba que estaba bien, que preferia estar al final y Donnie en frente, pero en una de esas veces...  
-¿seguro que te sientes bien sin vertigo, ni ganas de vomitar, ni nada?- le pregunto de nuevo a Mikey  
-que si, Donnie, no me pasa nada, tranquilo puedes seguir adelante- le respondio pero de repente, mientras caminaban, Mikey se detuvo de repente y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos para darle paso a unos con un iris cyan de tono rojizo y unas pupilas de tipo de serpiente, Donnie ignorando la escena, se preguntaba que hacia ese laser del kraang que disparaban a Mikey cuando de repente una cadena se poso sobre su cuello y Mikey empezo a tirar de ella


	3. Chapter 3

me siguen agradando sus reviews, me insentivan mucho, en si. Este fic ya esta terminado, pero intentare subirlo todo los dias, pero soy un CHICO Melly, no importa  
AQUI CONTINUAMOS CON TRASTORNO BIPOLAR, espero le siga gustando pues me esmere mucho en escribirlo, y si no, a mi me seguira gustando

Capitulo 3: Murdershadown

Las arcadas de Donnie, por el repentino estrangulamiento de Mikey, percataron a Rapha y Leo que se horrorizaron con la escena: Donnie se agarraba unas cadenas que tenia en el cuello, tratando de apartarlas, pero desde atras, Mikey tiraba de ellas para matarlo, o para sofocarlo como para dejarlo inconciente. Ambos se dirigieron para separar a Mikey de Donnie, pero ni siquiera los dos podian cesar la fuerza de Mikey, pero ¿como?, era como si Mikey se hubiera fortalecido de repente antes de ese ataque  
-¡Mikey, detente ahora!- le exigia Leonardo, pero en vez de hacerlo...  
-no, hasta llevarlo donde Destructor- le dijo Mikey, eso los pillo desprevenidos... Destructor, el tipo demente que solo quiere asesinarlos a ellos y su padre...  
-que car... ¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR, MIKEY?!- dijeron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Leo y Rapha, pero ese momento le permitio a Mikey, realizar un split en el aire con el cual le dio una patada a sus hermanos con tanta fuerza que los quito del camino  
-que frente a Destructor me encargare de Donatello, personal... y sangrientamente- respondio Mikey poniendo enfansis en la ultima palabra -y mi nombre es... MURDERSHADOWN- dijo volviendo a tirar de la cadena, Donnie luchaba cada vez menos contra su hermano y se le veia que se estaba poniendo azul. Rapha sabia que no tenia otra opcion: si tiraba, Mikey tiraria mas fuerte matando a Donni, y tampoco podia lanzarse sin mas a atacarlo, pues ya lo mataria apenas lo golpeara...  
Corrio hacia Mikey, y este se preparaba para dar el tiron que mataria a Donnie, pero entonces Rapha lanza una bomba de humo al suelo y al disiparse, ya no esta. Mikey, Leo y Donnie no sabian donde estaba, pero de repente Mikey mira hacia atras y una kunai le pasa rozando la mejilla derecha, esta empieza a sangrar, Mikey se sujeta el corte con una mano lo que provoca una patada en la cara que lo separa de Donnie, aun asi este cae dando arcadas para recuperar el oxigeno perdido  
Miguelangel se reincorpora en una posicion defencifa frente a Raphael, que estaba preparado para desviar cualquier ataque. Justo en eso, Mikey se dirige a él, Rapha da justo un puñetazo, pero Mikey que es mas rapido, toma su brazo y lo pone entre sus omoplatos, pero de una forma muy rapida y dolorosa  
-uhhh, tan cerca estuviste- le dice Murdershadown (Mikey) de manera burlona con la sangre aun corriendo por su cara -mira si te mato primero a ti o al cerebro cuerpo de arfiler- le dijo nueva mente, Leo se acercaba a atacar, pero Murdershadown fue mas rapido y utilizo de escudo a Rapha que recibio el puñetazo de Leo en el estomago, despues aparta a Rapha tirandolo al suelo y empieza a tronar sus nudillos al acercarse a Leo que empieza a retroceder -me pregunto si te rompere el brazo o el cuello ¿tal vez... ? jajajajajaja- termino con una risa malvada, recordando en Leo un episodio de "Heroes Espaciales" pero no era el mejor momento de pensar en ello, su hermanito estaba planeando como matarlo, despues de ahorcar a Donatello y usar a Rapha de escudo contra él de una forma muy cobarde  
-Mikey, detente, por favor- le suplicaba Leo  
-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, MIERDA!- le grito Murdershadown, molesto -¡Y MI NOMBRE ES MUR...- pero se queda en blanco, nuevamente, los ojos se le ponen blancos y volvieron a aparecer esos ojos cyan con sus pupilas redondas normales, Mikey volvio a ser si mismo, pero vio todo borroso, vio que el mundo se puso de lado y despues negro completamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**LE AQUI ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO, les digo que tambien subire otros dos, uno de navidad y otro un poco raro, pero no importa. (al final de capitulo, estuve leyendo Percy Jackson, lo que explica el miedo de Mikey, que no comprobe, es solo por el fic)**  
**SIGAMOS CON TRASTORNO BIPOLAR :D**

Capitulo 4: El subconciente plan

Cuando desperto, Mikey vio todo completamente negro, pero al ver su mano se tranquilizo... su mano... ¡VIO SU MANO, EN UNA COMPLETA OSCURIDAD! eso fue rarisimo, y al ver sus piernas, su torso, sus pies, sus brazos... ¡LOS VIO A LA PERFECCION! entonces, para asegurarse de que no estaba ciego ni loco, se quito una rodillera y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, la rodillera desaparece en la oscuridad, entonces reparo en que donde deberian estar sus vendas se veian opacas, al igual que sus coderas, su cinturon (algo) y su rodillera. Era como si el fuera una luz  
-ya lo notaste, ¿o no...?- dijo una voz detras de él, Mikey se voltea a mirar pero no hay nadie -hey, estoy aqui, tarado- vuelve a decir la voz, Mikey se pone de pie por completo y ve algo casi incomprensible...  
Tenia ante él una tortuga de su misma estatura, con una bandana negra de puntas cortas como la de el, tenia tambien una reptura de caparazon mas grande que la de Raphael a la derecha, no tenia vendas en las manos, ni coderas ni rodilleras, pero si vendas negras que hiban desde sus rodillas hasta sus tobillos, ademas de cuatro cicatrizes en el ojo, en el hombro y en ambas piernas. Pero lo que le llamo su atencion fueron tres cosas... un collar que tenia un ojo de serpiente, unos tatuajes, dos de ellos color sangre y sus ojos: eran como los suyos pero tenian un leve brillo rojo y pupilas de serpiente -¿que... quien... quien eres tu?- le inquirio nervioso, la tortuga de enfrente, solto una risa, como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente estupido  
-bueno, eso deberias saberlo, pero, si quieres saberlo... yo... soy... tu- le contesto el otro Mikey -pero me dicen de muchas formas, "la oscuridad letal", "la noche siniestra", pero puedes decirme... Murdershadown, o... Murder- le dijo Murder a Mikey extendiendole la mano  
-la sombra asesina, o... asesino- complemento en español el nombre. Mikey dudo si darle la mano a ese sujeto, dudaba por su apariencia, pero lo que les enseño su maestro a él y sus hermanos es que "nunca jusgues a un libro por la portada, revisa su contenido" o algo asi entendio, asi que se decidio a estrecharle la mano, hasta que vio que su cinturon tenia el logo de... ¡EL CLAN DEL PIE! Mikey se separa rapidamente de él, y tambien vio un tatuaje que tenia Murder en su brazo izquierdo: eran cuatro rectangulos, en los cuales tenian cuatro letras "D-E-A-D" eso lo espanto mas, Murder segui alli completamente tranquilo  
-¿algun problema... Miguel?- le pregunto Murder  
-tu... maldito mostruo ¿porque estas en ese lugar? ¿que ocurrio con tus hermanos?- Le pregunto Mikey aterrado  
-relajate, estan vivos... despues de lo que hicimos- le espeto Murder  
-¿¡QUE!?- Mikey no comprendio a que se referia con eso  
-ni siquieras sabes que ocurre, te lo explicare- Murder tomo a Mikey del hombro como si fuera su amigo y lo guio por el vacio oscuro, pero ya no era oscuro, se empezo a moldear como el edificio en que estuvo retenido Mikey, lo que lo hiso sentir escalofrios, incluso empezo a escullar sus propio gritos inhumanos lo que lo asusto mas, se olvido por completo de que tenia a su lado a Murder que le empeso a haablar -¿recuerdas cuando te dio ese rayo kraang? pues ese es un rayo que saca y trasforma en el opuesto al que recibe el impacto, tu, que eres inmduro, distraido y... leal a Hamato Yoshi- dijo con asco al final, Mikey se molesto por lo que dijo -entonces, Miguel ¿quien crees que soy?- le pregunto Murder con sarcasmo, pero Mikey sabia quien era Murdershadown... era mas maduro que él, era sumamente concentrado y... y... leal a Oroku Saki, lo peor era que Murder era él mismo, ¿como él, el mas simpatico de sus hermanos, fuera alguien tan malvado y diabolico leal al mas diabolico hombre de la tierra?. Pero el escenario cambio y vio lo peor de todo: Él mismo, estaba ahorcando a Donatello, mientras este, luchaba por conseguir el oxigeno que él mismo le estaba privando, entonces volvio a olvidar al mostruo que tenia a su lado -Pero gracias al idiota de "Raphael el bastardo" el proceso se incompleto, asi que... ambos compartimos este cuerpo, pero... ¿quien dice que no es mio?- dijo Murder, pero Mikey estaba harto de ese sujeto  
-¡ES MI CUERPO, Y NO PIENSO COMPARTIRLO, MENOS CON MONSTRUOS!- le grito Mikey, empujandolo con fuerza, pero solo consiguio que tropezara  
-¿quien dice que lo compartire?- le dijo Murder, tranquilo sonriendo maliciosamente, entonces unas cadenas surgieron del suelo y ataron los brazos de Mikey. Miguel Angel volvio a luchar con lo que lo retenia, entonces un puñetazo volo a su cara junto a una patada -veras Miguel Angel... este cuerpo es lo unico que tenemos para comunicarnos con nuestros enemigos, pero lo bueno es, que cada vez que me conecto a tu cuerpo, mas control tengo en tu cuerpo, llegara un momento en que tu solo seras una emocion muerta mientras yo... yo trabajare contra MIS hermanos- dijo Murder golpeando a Mikey de nuevo en la cara, esta vez corria un hilillo de sangre por su labio  
-si es por eso... ¿por que me golpeas?- le dijo Mikey, pues aparte de la sangre, teni moretones y un ojo morado  
-necesito mantenerte entretenido en tu mente para poder apoderarme de ella, cuando ahorcaste a Donatello ¿crees en realidad que te emboscaron?- le dijo Murder, entonces Mikey se sintio incomodo, pues mientras caminaban, unos sujetos le pusieron un saco en la cabeza, pero, segun Murder, fue solo una distraccion. Ahora que se lo dijo, se sintio como un idiota -bueno, me tengo que ir, pero no te procupes, te dejare compañia- y dicho eso las cadenas desaparecieron y Murder se dicipo en una luz roja hacia arriba, desapareciendo de la conciencia de ambos  
Entonces escucho algo que lo mato del susto  
-¡MIIIIKEEEEEY!- era una voz grave y aterradora, y femenina, se volteo temblando y vio a una criatura mas alta que él, su piel era gris completa, era sumamente horrible con alas de murcielago en la espalda y sucia, era tan fea y espantosa, parecia que vino del infierno. Estaba aterrado pues esa bestia se la enseño Donnie cuando pregunto su nombre al ver una pelicula de mitologia con él y Leo, y le provoco horrible pesadillas desde lo 9 años. La peor pesadilla de Mikey estaba presente: una Furia

**para volver a aclarar, esto ultimo no lo se con certesa, solo lo invente para dr un motivo para que Murder entretuviera a Mikey mientras este usaba su cuerpo. Pero no se preocupen, despues se vendra algo mas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA amigous, aquí el nuevo capitulo de Trastorno Bipolar pero antes quiero darle las gracias a Mikemasters Z. Que me dio grandes consejos para mejor la ortografía del fic, y así ustedes le entiendan mejor. Prometo que de aquí en adelante todo se volverá un poquito raro y en si, tendrá mucho sentimientos, espero les siga gustando el fic**

**SIGAMOS :D**

Capitulo 5: Batalla de taujitsu e inteligencia de niño

La meditación era lo único que podría ayudar a Leo a saber que le pasaba a Mikey, comprender cosas que no se pueden a simple vista. Leo tuvo que encerrar a Mikey para que no provocara mas problemas, la habitación solo se iluminaba por una vela, pero Leo sintió que veía a la perfección, pues vio a quien menos esperaba...

-Buenas noches, Leo- dijo Mikey, lo que impresiono a Leo, pues pensó que despertaría al amanecer

-¿Qué quieres Mikey... o debo decirte Murdershadown?- le espeto Leo a su hermano menor, pero este se acerco mas, y empezó a sonreír

-Dime Murder- le dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente, acercándose a Leo, pero este saca su katana para amenazarlo, Murder se detiene, pero saca su nunchaku y de un golpe, le quita la katana de la mano, usa la kusarigama y le quita la otra espada de su funda y la arroja con la otra -tan solo quiero practicar taijutsu contigo, si es que prefieres dormir-

-Se llama ME-DI-TA-CIÓN, ademas ¿por qué practicara taijutsu contigo?- inquirió Leonardo

-Awwww, el pobre y miserable héroe de pacotilla tiene miedo de que le gane. Pobresito- le dijo Murder con un tono burlón, pero Leo no se dejaría vencer por su impulso, su maestro y padre, Hamato Yoshi o como lo llamaban, Splintter, les enseño (más a Rapha) que deben dejar fluir los insultos para que no los afecten

-No sirve de nada Murder- le espeto Leo, pero Murder logro lo que quiso:

-Si claro, no soy tan imbécil para creer que estoy contra Rapha. Apropósito, te conté que me bese con Karai- y eso fue suficiente para enfurecer a Leo. Lanzo puñetazos que logro esquivar Murder con facilidad, luego una patada a su cara, pero Murder sujeta el pie de Leo, le lanza un rodillazo en la entrepierna, un codazo en el estomago y un puñetazo en el rostro. Leonardo cae por el dolor al suelo -wow, nunca creí que vencer a mi hermanito seria tan sencillo, pero que mas da, si hasta vencí a tu puto hermano menor- y eso desconcerto a Leo, pero antes de poder preguntar que cuernos quiso decir, Murder le pisa el cuello con fuerza, con la poca voz que le queda articula la pregunta

-¿Qué... que diablos... d...dijis...t...te?- fue lo que salio de Leo, pero Murder piso mas fuerte, esta vez causando una mueca de dolor en su "hermano mayor"

-Si tanto quieres saber...- y le explica todo lo que le explico a Mikey, pisando con fuerza el cuello de Leo, pero... ¿y el verdadero Mikey?

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, DÉJAME EN PAZ!- suplicando y corriendo era lo único que podía hacer Mikey, pues se sentía mas idiota, pendejo y estúpido que en toda su vida ¿¡COMO PUEDE TENERLE MIEDO A UNA CRIATURA MITOLÓGICA QUE NI SIQUIERA EXISTIÓ? pero el miedo, era miedo, y se representa de cualquier manera, pero... ¿¡UNA FURIA, QUE NI SIQUIERA EXISTE!? en ese momento pensó lo increíblemente conveniente seria tener donde esconderse, pero justo la criatura se lanza sobre Mikey, lo toma por los hombros y lo lanza con fuerza al suelo, afortunada y misteriosamente sale una saliente de piedra y se esconde ahí, cierra los ojos con fuerza y comienza a sollozar -esto no es real, esto no es real, esto no es real- comienza a decir hasta que...

-Mikey, hazle frente, se valiente, mátala y desaparecerá de tu mente para siempre- esa voz sonó como la suya, temió que fuera Murdershadown, pero esa quería ayudarlo, así que saco su nunchaku y salio del escondite, vio que la Furia se dirigía hacia él, se preparo y golpeo a la Furia, pero quería atraparla. Como si le leyeran la mente...

-Usa la kusarigama, imbécil- escucho su voz otra vez, bueno, la otra voz que era la de él pero no suya

-Oye, se educado- le dijo Mikey, de todas formas uso la kusarigama y espero, cuando la criatura volvió, utilizo la kusarigama y la atrapo, entonces, jalo con fuerza y la criatura cayo, Mikey se acerca a darle el golpe de gracia pero esta lo lanza unos 2 metros contra la saliente donde se había escondido, sintió una puntada en la espalda, estaba perdido, pero vio una figura parecida a él mas pequeña, se parecía en todo -oye... toma- y le lanza la kusarigama, la pequeña tortuga se lanza sobre la criatura y empezó a lanzar estocadas, Mikey empezó a ver que la tortuga se parecía a él en todo: la forma de hablar, la apariencia, el modo de pelea, entonces la criatura lanzo a la tortuga junto a Mikey pero quedo dentro de la saliente, la criatura lanzo un rugido horrible, Mikey tomo la kusarigama, se incorporo, no tenia miedo, se lo quito de encima...

-¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!- le grito, cuando se acerco la criatura hasta él, apuñalo a la Furia repetidas veces, pero no salia sangre, si no una luz dorada. Al terminar, desapareció en una luz dorada -¡BOOYAKASAAAAAAA! ¡TRÁGATE ESO, MIERDA!- termino pero olvido que tenia a una tortuga pequeña junto a él, se tapo la boca por la grosería que soltó, solo las decía por la emoción después de pelear solo

-Relájate, no es nada, tengo edad suficiente para escuchar y decir groserías- le dijo la pequeña tortuga, cuando salio de la saliente, Mikey se quedo con la boca abierta: era una pequeña tortuga mutante que asolaba lo años de edad, se parecía en todo a él, excepto...

-Oye, tu ¿eres yo, o eres Donnie?- se pregunto Mikey, el chico tortuga puso los ojos en blanco

-A ver genio ¿quién puedo ser estando en tu mente, pareciéndome a ti y hablando como tu?- dijo la tortuga

-No se, con esa mascara morada me confundes, a no, ya se... ¡ERES MI HERMANO, DONATELLO!- toma de la cabeza a la tortuga para ver su ojo y le abre mas el parpado, pues en vez de ser café como los de Donnie, los ojos de la tortuga eran cyan, como los suyos -pero no tienen el mismo color de ojos ¿son lentes de contacto o te hiciste cirugía láser para cambiar el color?- la tortuga le da manotazos para que lo suelte

-Claro que no, imbécil, eso explica porque soy tan pequeño- dijo

-¿A que te refieres, pequeño? - le inquirió Mikey

-Pues, yo soy tu, y soy tu versión inteligente, o como yo digo, tu... "versión Donatello"

Leonardo y Murdershadown seguían peleando, cada uno acertando la mitad de los golpe que propinaban, pero Leo se estaba cansando, y su error fue tratar de golpearlo en la rodilla, Murder retrocedió y propino un bloqueo que desoriento a Leo y después una patada lo lanza contra la televisión. Murder lo vuelve a pisar y con una katana en mano le apunta a la cara, mientras Mikey y él Mikey genio caminaban y mantenían una conversación

-¿COMO SUPONES QUE DESTRUCTOR TE ACEPTE?- le dijo Leo, al mismo tiempo Mikey le dice al Mikey genio "¿como pretende que Destrcutor lo acepte?"

-Con tu sangre derramada frente a él, quiero diversión cuando sea un autentico ninja del pie ahora- y el genio de Mikey "asesinando a Splintter con Destructor, sin él, tus hermanos serán asesinados uno... por... uno"

**Aquí, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si quieren les puedo subir el siguiente capitulo hoy mismo, si es que alcanza a leerlo hoy día este. Les digo al tiro que el siguiente capitulo tendrá ciertos sentimientos derramados, así que hasta el siguiente capitulo amigos ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**QUE TAL AMIGOS LECTORES, VOLVÍ DEL MAS ALLÁ, lamento haber desaparecido tan derrepente, pero estoy de vacaciones, viaje sin laptop, lo recupere, no tenia internet. bla, bla, bla**

**como sea, yo nunca olvido así que les traigo... EL TRIPLE CAPITULO ESTRENO DE TRASTORNO BIPOLAR, JUSTO DONDE LO DEJE, así que acomódense, relajense y lean esto, pues en este, exprimí todo lo sentimental que pude, o algo asi**

**EMPECEMOS**** LA LECTURA...**

Capitulo 6: Adios Mikey

-¡¿QUÉ, COMO PLANEA ESO, ESTA LOCO?!- Mikey se asusto con la respuesta

-Claro que no, sabe lo que ase: se enfrentara a Leo, Donnie, Rapha y tu maestro para aprender sus debilidades, así atacara a tus hermanos por sorpresa, los encadenara para secuestrar a Splintter, lo llevara ante Destructor y ambos lo mataran, después cazara a tus hermanos- su respuesta fue completamente sincera

-Pero, pero, y de mi ¿cómo...?-

-Sencillo, mientras mas veces tome el control de tu cuerpo, menos lo tendrás tu, y en un momento, solo seras una emoción como yo- dijo el genio de Mikey -soy tu inteligencia estratégica y científica, pero, como eres mas impulsivo e inmaduro soy como un mugroso niño de 8 años-

-Bueno, ya lo siento, pero lo importante, ¿como lo detengo?- Mikey se preocupaba mas de él antes que de ese niño

-Bueno, lo único que debes hacer es...- pero en ese momento aparece un has de luz roja, que se materializa en Murder

-¡Quítate, estorbo!- empujo al niño lejos de ambos -es tu turno y yo que tu, soltaría maldiciones- dijo Murder dándole una palmada en el hombro a Mikey. Este empezó a ver como se moldeaba su hogar ante él y vio a su hermano bajo él, tenia su pie sobre el cuello de Leo y el otro pie en su torso

-¡¿LEO, ESTAS BIEN HERMANO?!- pregunto alarmado Mikey, viendo que esta lleno de moretones, chichones, un ojo morado y un corte en la mejilla. Ayudo a levantar a su hermano, pero este se levanto solo

-Déjame, Murder, no necesito tu ayuda- le espeto, se levanto y se fue cojeando hasta llegar la cocina, donde estaban Rapha y Donnie en la entrada pendientes de todo lo que paso -y ustedes... ¿que están haciendo?

-Escuchamos la pelea y vinimos a ver que paso. ¿eso es... cierto... Mikey?- dijo asustado Donnie, Mikey miro al piso y después a sus hermanos. No sabia que decirles a sus hermanos pues no sabia si le creerían

-Es cierto Donnie: Mikey quiere ser leal a Destructor- Leonardo hablo con mucha tranquilidad

-No es cierto, no soy yo es...- le respondia Mikey, pero se detuvo ¿le creerian? pero en ese momento...

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- fue la voz de Splintter, su maestro. Este escucho la exclamación de Mikey pero fue cuando vio a su hijo mayor herido -Leonardo ¿que te paso?¿estas bien?

-Si padre, estoy bien. Pero lo que me paso...- Leo no sabia si decirlo... -Mikey... quiere... entregarme a Destructor

-¿¡QUÉ!?- se impresionaron Donnie, Rapha y Splintter

-Lo que digo es que se vaya de aquí, así no nos hará daño- dijo el mayor, autoritariamente

-Pero yo no soy, es Murder, usa mi cuerpo...- reclamaba Mikey, interrumpido otra vez

-No me importa Mikey, eres tu quien me iso esto, ahorco a Donnie y ataco a Rapha- le dijo Leo a Mikey muy molesto

-Es cierto, pero yo creo que no lo hace por que si. ¿Te diste cuenta de que esta actuando así desde que le dio ese rayo kraang?- le recordó Donatello, defendiendo a Mikey

-¿Rayo kraang?- pregunto alarmado Splintter

-Es cierto, cuando pelee con él, sus ojos cambiaron, eran con... un brillo rojo- dijo Rapha, ignorando a su padre. Todos se empezaron en un debate entre echar o ayudar a Mikey.

Este estaba mirando el suelo completamente solo, no sabia que pensar, entonces recordó una frase pero no supo si la dijo Splintter, Leonardo o la televisión: "solo las personas de gran corazón, se sacrifican por su familia". Mikey sabia lo que tenia que hacer...

-¡BASTA!- grito para hacerse oir, todos se callaron de inmediato, tomo aire y aclaro -saben que Leo tiene razon: me tengo que ir- eso tomo de sorpresa a todos, hasta a Leo se sorprendió

-Pero, Mikey...- dijo lastimeramente Rapha

-Miren, Murdershadown sera un problema difícil de combatir para mi, y si toma el control de mi cuerpo, no secuestrara a Leo, si no a ti, padre- eso sorprendió a su padre -aparte, que después les dará caza a ustedes -señalo a sus hermanos que se miraron, preocupados. Mikey retuvo una expresión seria, y la mantuvo ante lo que decía- perdónenme, pero lo mejor es que me vaya, antes de que Murdershadown aparezca y los mate uno a uno, así que...- hiso una reverencia a su familia, un muy respetuosa -Adiós, familia- se dio una media vuelta y se encamino a la salida de su único hogar, de su única familia  
Todos se quedaron impresionados ante la elección del mas pequeño de la familia, Splintter de algún modo se sintió orgulloso de esa decisión tan noble, Leo se impresiono por mucho, parecía un verdadero héroe de televisión, Donnie se enorgullece del mas pequeño. Pero Rapha no supo que sentir, se enredaban sus emociones: Tristeza, orgullo, miedo, enojo, alegría. Pero sabia algo, que era completamente cierto: no volvería a ver a su hermano en mucho tiempo, sus emociones se aclararon y sintió angustia, quiso despedirse, pero al primer paso, su padre le puso la mano en el hombro, señal de que se quedara ahí, una lagrima corrió por su cara, lo ultimo que dijo ese día:

-Mikey- en tono suplicante, mientras el menor, con una expresion sombria y triste abandonaba a su familia


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Ultima Salida

Tan solo recorrió unos 100 metros lejos de su hogar cuando sintió el peor dolor de su vida en la cabeza, era imposible comparar ese dolor con uno vivido antes. Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y grito como nunca, se afanaba por no caer al suelo por el dolor, pero, sus ojos se tornaron blancos completamente y se desmayo  
Cuando reacciono vio que tenia ante él a Murdershadown tomándolo del pie. Su contra parte seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa maligna en la cara

-Parece que hiciste la estupidez que habría hecho el marica de Leo- le dijo en un tono profundo y amenazante

-Él no es un marica- dijo a punto de discutir como un niño pequeño

-Si claro, es todo un valiente al llorar cuando le ampute la mano- le dijo, jugueteando con una ninjato, parecida a la de Karai, Mikey se asusto a esos ¿él le corto la mano? ¿a su hermano? ¿cuando? ¿por que? -pero eso no tiene nada que ver, lo que te voy a decir... tu te quedas aquí ahora en adelante

-¿¡QUÉ?!- se asusto ante eso

-Bueno, digamos que _ALGUIEN_ te dijo mi plan y yo le enseñe lo que le pasan a los soplones, y me explico _ALGO_- tiro de unas cadenas y apareció: era su versión estratégica o como él la llamaba: Donnie junior o Dj, pero lo asusto verlo, estaba todo herido, se veía pálido, sangrante, lleno de moretones y cortes, el pobre temblaba tratando de estar de pie allí en frente, y pero aun: tenia kunais y shurikens incrustadas en su caparazón. Mikey sintió una puñalada en el corazón al verlo

-Perdón, Miguel Angel- dijo el herido -me saco información- Mikey no entendió a que se refería

-Digamos que se que hacer contigo, gracias al mequetrefe- respondo Mureder tirando de las cadenas tan fuerte que Dj cayo sobre las kunais y shurikens, que le sacaron un aullido de dolor completamente desgarrador, Mikey no soporto mas eso y se lanzo al ataque

Pero antes de darle una patada, Murder le entero la espada en el pie y le dio con la empuñadura en el estomago, Murder lanzo a Dj lejos y una jaula surgió, encerrándolo. La expresión de Murder cambio de burlona a seria, como la del mismo Destructor

-¿¡CREES QUE POR QUE SOY TU, ME VENCERÁS CON FACILIDAD?!- le grito, Mikey trato de escapar, pero se quedo pegado, Murder se acerco, y, le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la yugular que poco falto para matarlo, le grito y le lanzo unos golpes potentes a cada palabra que le pronunciaba-¡SOY MAS FUERTE, MAS RÁPIDO, MAS COORDINADO Y-UN-ME-JOR-NINJA!- Mikey estaba ya herido, no tenia tanta sangre pero estaba herido, Murder le quito un nunchaku y lo transformo en una larga cadena que le ato las manos. De repente, surgió otra vez una ciudad. Mientras, Murder ascendía en un bloque gigante de piedra hasta quedar a la altura de Mikey, que colgaba por las cadenas, en una especie de enrejado. Murder chasqueo los dedos y del otro lado aparecieron tres soldados del pie, pero estos se veían mas... letales. Tomo en nunchaku de Mikey y lo colgó al lado -después me la veré contra ti, tal vez, esta sea tu ultima noche- y le dedico una sonrisa diabólica, señalo a los soldados y les grito -¡VIGILEN A ESTE BASTARDO Y A ESE ENANO!- termino señalando a Dj, y finalmente, Murdershadown se difumino en una luz roja. Mikey, se dio por vencido en una pelea, por primera vez, así que bajo la mirada, decepcionado de si mismo.

Murder estaba en el cuerpo de Mikey, sus ojos proyectaban el odio, la maldad, lo sádico y lo siniestro de lo que antes se llamaba Miguel Angel. Se levanto y respiro profundamente

-Espero y se que esta sera la ultima noche de Hamato Yoshi- y se encamino directo a la superficie, con una idea ya formulada en su siniestra y diabólica mente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Contra los Hermanos

Dos días pasaron desde que Mikey decidió irse, y Raphael estaba aun esperando que volviera. Leonardo y Donatello no sabían como decirle a su hermano que Miguel Angel no volvería, tal vez jamas. Finalmente, Leo se armo de valor, se preparo para cualquier repuesta y se acerco a su hermano

-Rapha ¿estas bien, hermano?- empezó, pero se retracto "_¿como le puedo preguntar semejante idiotez? claro que no, nadie lo esta_"

-si, estoy bien ¿por que no lo estaría?- le respondió Rapha, entre sollozos

-bueno, en si, lamento lo de Mikey, en serio- le respondio Leo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rapha, pero este se lo quita de un manotazo, y vuelve a sorberse la nariz

-si, claro, pero ¿era tan difícil dejarlo encerrado para que Don buscara una solución?- le dijo, con un tono de frustración en la voz

-mira, Rapha, si Mikey hubiera tenido razón...- empezó Leo, también algo frustrado

-¡CÁLLATE, NO HABLES DE ÉL COMO SI FUERA UN PSICÓPATA! ¡ÉL TENIA RAZÓN, PERO TU NUNCA LE QUIERES CREER POR SER EL MAYOR, QUIERES TENER LA RAZÓN EN TODO, Y COMO ÉL ES EL MENOR, LO DEJAS DE LADO!- Donnie se acerco a tratar de calmar la ira de Rapha, pero este volvió en un llanto silencioso en el hombro del mas inteligente

-ya, ya- le decia Donnie acariciando (como a un perro) su cabeza -Mikey quiere que seas fuerte-

-tienes razón- dijo Rapha separándose

-no, no, no, no. El _QUISO_ QUE FUERAS FUERTE, por que él ya no esta- dijo una voz grave y amenazante, era Mikey, excepto que este tenia una espada y unos ojos rojos totales y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Leo y Donnie, instintivamente sacaron sus katanas y su bõ, pero Rapha retrocedio

-¿ahora que quieres, Murdershadown?- le dijo Donnie

-¿no es obvio?, la mugre de ninja de su hermano lo dijo- les respondio avanzando. Sus hermanos no entendían como cambio su voz de repente -su pútrido maestro sera suficiente para ser del pie, y ustedes, serán mis presas de caza- dicho esto, se lanzo contra Donnie, le basto una simple estocada para partir el bõ , Donnie dio una patada, pero Murder le dio con la empuñadura en el estomago, y empieza a golpearlo sujetándolo del cuello en el suelo, Leo llega con sus katanas, pero una bomba de humo bloque la visión de Leo. Al disiparse, no hay nadie, entonces ve a Donnie colgando del techo, inconsciente por cadenas en el pie, Leo retrocedió, pero la hoja de una espada se poso en su cuello -no, no, no- dijo Murder en un tono burlón, pero Leo, le dio con la empuñadura en el hígado, anticipando en movimiento, Murder bloque ambas espadas con la suya, pero Leo la arrebata haciendo palanca con sus katanas

-buen intento, pero yo he ganado- le dijo Leo, con una sonrisa burlona

-en serio, nunca te cansas de tener razón, aun cuando te equivocas- lanzo otra bomba de humo y desapareció, Leo estuvo a punto de guardar su katanas...  
¡TONTONARDO, REACCIONA!- dijo Murder. Tenia un nunchaku en el cuello de Rapha, este lo miraba suplicante, con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Murder, con una sonrisa diabólica -te diré algo, te rindes, y el marica llorón sobrevive. Me atacas, muere con tu primera estocada. ¿te sientes... con suerte?- le dijo, mirando malvadamente a Rapha, que le devolvió la mirada suplicante. Leo na sabia que hacer, si se rendía, Murder atacaría a su padre y lo llevaría ante Destructor para matarlo, pero si atacaba, mataría a Raphael. Penso un momento, respiro profundamente y lanzo sus katanas a su derecha lo mas lejos posible, alsando los brazos en señal de rendision. Murdershadown, siguió viendo a su desdichado rehén, cuando escucho las katana, sonrió mostrando sus dientes -tu bobo hermano, los condeno- y atrapo a Leo con unas cadenas, y a Raphael con la kusarigama

-espero que les gusten los espectáculos, porque este... jamas lo olvidaran- aclaro Murder, lanzando su ninjato tan cerca, que estuvo a punto de apuñalar a Raphael

**muy bien amigos, aqui estan los tre capitulo, despues subire el resto falta poco, la sorpresita era...**

**¿quien quiere una historia personalizada?**

**miren solo me dicen como la quieren, en mi pagina de facebook, y aprovechen de darle like, la respuesta mas creativa se gana la historia, espero le agrade o si no...**

**hasta la proxia publicacion**

**ADIOS**


End file.
